A Greek God's Way to His Heart
by DeeBaby123
Summary: Eri Greek god of L**,Passion,Desire,the very epitome of S**.Everyday and night he F**** random women into oblivion to satisfy his carnal desires, but one night, one human woman effects him so immensely that he's driven to have her.But why?Who What is she?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG YOU GUYS I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE DELETION OF MY STORY ! IM REUPLOADING IT SOOO IM REALLY HOPING THAT YOU'LL CONTINUE TO READ IT! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! IT MIGHT TAKE ME A MINUTE TO PIECE IT BACK TOGETHER SINCE IT WAS IN PIECES IN EMAILS AND I kinda forgot to save all of it so im very sorry please forgive me! i'll be better :)**

**Eri.:**

"I can't stand those imbeciles! All they ever do is play tricks on me and mock me for their own sick pleasure! I wish I could just knock some sense into them, but that wouldn't do anything. Idiots. I'll get them back very soon somehow."

I'm Eri Greek God of Lust, Desire, Passion, and not love. That is my older brother Eros or as the mortals calls him Cupid; he hates that name so much its funny. I, on the other hand, am just the more carnal side of Eros and I love every minute of it. He has to deal with his heart's desires when all I need to do is find a hot girl to fuck. I know that makes me sound like a total asshole, but that is how I was made to think, feel, live. I am the epitome of all carnal desires that resides in every mortal's being. Without that I would be nothing, but the wind. I am Lust, Passion, Desire, the very meaning of Sex.

'Heh and I'm damn good at it.' I smirked thinking of my last bout of sex.

How she screamed my name over and over again with each earth-shattering thrust into her moist heat. Feeling her rigid muscles flex and clamp tightly around my immense girth, her somewhat small breasts being squeezed in my hands, her whole body convulsing with the inhumanly amazing orgasm erupting from her tight lips, and hearing that pleasured moan cascade from her bruised lips like a waterfall.

'Damn I'm getting hard. Hmm I think that little heiress was alone by the waterfall a few miles from here…'

A twig breaks and snaps me out of my thinking process of getting the girl to submit to me. Turning my body to the source of the sound I spot a woman. A beautiful woman with long, violet hair shaping a heart shaped face, soft bewitching purple eyes above a pixie like nose, and succulent rosy lips ready to be kissed into oblivion.

'I want her… my body yearns for her to submit to me, to take her to the highest level of ecstasy screaming my name to Mt. Olympus… I shall have her.'When she saw me I could tell she was ready to bolt before even saying a word to me. So knowing me I walked up to her slow and alluringly, just like a jaguar. Putting on my best smile and exerting as much masculinity it usually takes for a woman to swoon into my arms and said, "Don't leave so soon… I will not hurt you. What is your name?"

Her beautiful blue pools watched my every step as she mirrored me, backing away slowly but surely. 'Dammit! why won't she talk? Am I that frightening to her?'

"I do not wish to harm you or scare you. I only wish to give you immense pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. Come to me and let me show you."

Then she ran. Just sprinted off from me as fast as she can and vanished into the trees and I chased after her. It only makes getting the prize even more exhilarating in the end. Usually I wouldn't care for a woman this much, but something kept pulling me to her.

'What is this? What am I doing? No woman is worth chasing after. I'll just go find that little heiress. She means nothing to me. As all the others have before her.'

Finally coming to my senses I transformed into my true being and left that place in a blink of an eye.

**:. Yuki.:**

'Who was that? He looked like a god, but he resembles cupid. No cupid is kind and full of love for everyone; he looked at me in lust. I must stay away from him if he ever comes to me again.'

I ran all the way back home, locked the door, and slid down to the floor. My whole body was on fire when his gaze raked my form. Then before I knew it I wanted him to touch me, to make me scream, moan till my voice goes hoarse, feel him deep inside me with each thrust of his -!

"What am I thinking? This is wrong! I'm not meant to be with a god and especially one such as him. I just need a good night's sleep."

I went to sleep or tried to rather since all I could think about was that man's lust filled eyes practically eye raping me in seconds. I couldn't help remembering his well toned body with a hint or baby fat to make him look young and yet older than time itself at the same time. Dreaming of how his hands would feel on my body, caressing me lovingly, and dominating me completely. My body quivered at the thought of him wrapping his built arms around my waist, his lips sending electric shocks down my spine with every kiss, his teeth marking me as his on every part of skin he could, his elegant fingers teasing and melting me to the core as he prepared my entrance for his huge cock, and his cock ramming into me over and over again making me cum so hard I'd black out on the spot.

Before even realizing it I had become wet below and could feel my fingers working against my virgin hole hard and fast and my other hand teasing my left breast. Just thinking of what he could do to me made me reach that delicious feel of cumming. I stared down at my sticky fingers covered in my forbidden juices and let reality smack me in the face.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be so eager to touch myself over a man I don't even know! Yuki get a hold of yourself and stop this nonsense!'

I went to the bathroom and cleaned my hands trembling some. My whole body wouldn't stop trembling for a bit and finally decided to lie down. I was out like a light and had the best sleep in a while.

'How could a man, a stranger to me make me crazy for his touch just by looking at me?'

I started thinking about my past relationships and realized I had never felt this way about anyone on sight and definitely never went any further then caressing and kissing. I couldn't believe any of my emotions nor my body's responses to mere fantasies of a stranger.

'I must be deprived of that physical need. That is the only logical reason. I couldn't want a man with barely a glance.'

I blushed at the thought once again and shook my head making my short brown hair brush my shoulders softly.

** .:**

I really wanted; no want her so bad it's excruciating just thinking of it. I wanted her close to my body, but how will I ever find her?

'Maybe I could find her from Olympus! But those idiots would want to know my business and possibly tell Zeus of my intentions! I don't want to be cursed again, but maybe he won't know if I can sneak up there. No. I won't go there; it's too risky.'

As I thought of ways to find the new enchanting vixen, I was also playing "keep away" from my brother. He had been chasing me ever since I saw my purple-headed vixen talking about spending "brotherly time together."

'He must be nuts to think I would spend a day with him rather spending it fucking every vixen out there. He must not know me. Hmm wait! Maybe he can find her for me. Yes!'

I chuckled at tricking my dear brother's gullibility. I went to the first place I'd know he'd be. Above his wife.

"Brother I'm in need of your assistance at the moment. I'll wait for you outside," I said as I went outside and waited for him to finish screwing his wife.

Eros grunted and continued his task at hand. He finally walked up to me refreshed and smiled at me.

"Hello dear brother and what do I owe the honor of having you today?"

I watched him sit down beside me wan gaze over to me.

"I wish for you to find a beautiful vixen for me before nightfall. Can you do that for me?"

He looked genuinely surprised at my questioning his immense abilities, but only nodded.

"But tell me why you want to find this certain woman when there are many yet to be dominated by you as you have said time and time again?"

"That is none of your business Eros. I only wish to find her. Is that against the rules as well?"

I laughed as he flinched from my malicious words and looked down shaking his head.

"No Eri it is not. But when will you ever forgive me for my regrets?"

He looked at me then. Piercing gray eyes staring into my own- wanting to be accepted again. Only mine did not convey the same sentiments. Mine only showed cold hate that burned like Helios' sun rays.

"I will _never_ forgive you Eros. Never. What you did was unforgivable and cannot be undone."

I stood up as soon as the words left my mouth and started to disappear to my own place.

"I thank you for your help. Goodbye Eros."

**I really hope im piecing this story together right you guys! please correct me if im not because im racking my brain to the point of having an excruiating headache at 2 a.m. I love You guuuuyyyssss _ 8)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Yuki.:**

'I still can't quite shake that man's stare from my mind! Oh quit it Yuki. You'll be having a guest soon from your mother again trying to get you married off and have her grandkids. Jace Arvanitis. Handsome man but not the type I would go for.'

'Knock knock knock' "Yuki it's me Jace. Open up sweet cheeks!"

"Urrrgg. Coming Jace. Hold on."

'Well let's get ready to go on this date Yuki.'

I opened the door slowly feigning a pleasant smile to my unwanted visitor for the evening. Jace Arvanitis was a huge, muscular man with a well chiseled face. Pretty blue eyes and chocolate brown hair with a dazzling smile. He was eye-candy to every woman in town and maybe a few men. Jace was just that good-looking and not what I was looking for.

"Hello Jace, and how have you been?"

"Yuki it's good to see you and let's get started with our date and skip the pleasantries. I've missed you greatly my soon-to-be—"

"Nothing. Your soon-to-be-nothing that's what. Now we were just leaving correct?"

Jace nodded smiling that brilliant smile as he lead me out my house.

**:.5 hrs later.:**

'Now I'm bored again! Hmm maybe I can sneak away for only a moment.'

"Jace sweetie I'll be right back ok?"

I ran my hand down his chest only a bit and then I could see him cave.

"Ok but hurry back because I might have a surprise waiting for ya."

I nodded and ran off into the trees sighing happily.

"Yes! I am finally away from him. Relief is so sweet."

I giggled and walked to my favorite clearing to stare at the beautiful stars. Then I heard a seductive voice whisper in my ear.

"There you are my sweet."

** Eri.:**

I had finally found my vixen in a clearing and alone. I decided to sneak up on her to make a greater impression on her. She stared at me wide eyed once I finally spoken from behind her back into her ear, loving the way I made her shiver as she turned around and saw me.

"Do you remember me?"

As she nodded nervously I saw her eyes practically rape my body through my clothes. I chuckled and walked up quickly before she could notice. I slipped a slender finger under her delicate chin and pushed it up so that her eyes could meet mine.

"Like what you see?"

She blushed and I couldn't help but think that she was the cutest thing I've ever seen in many millennia. I slowly leaned down and kissed her sweetly not knowing why, but wanting to keep going. Her lips were petal soft and tasted like the sweetest strawberries in all the world. I pulled her even closer to my body; melding pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest, and lips to lips deepening their passion. I could my arousal slowly coming to life as I ground my hips into her own forbidden lips. Oh how I wanted this woman beneath me moaning my name in intense pleasure.

My lips worked over hers like a soft caress before building to a wild lust starved man that I would become with every woman I had bedded in my lifetime. I bit her full bottom lip eliciting a gasp from her succulent mouth and plunged my tongue into her hot cavern. An unexpected moan escaped my own mouth from the tantalizing taste of strawberries that covered every part of her mouth. My tongue tasted every crevice and curve and finally wrapped around her wet muscle. I could feel her resistance failing as I coaxed her to do the same. Finally her own tongue tentatively rubbed against my tongue and everything became non-existent. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and the kiss became even more desperate as her hands found my shirt tail. I snapped my fingers and our clothes disappeared in my house. I pulled away from her only for a moment knowing she needed to breathe sooner than I and looked deep into her fascinating violet orbs.

"Will you be mine tonight, my vixen?"

She stared back at me vacantly at first then recognition came quickly with her insistent fighting. I watched her heavenly lips speak words I thought that no woman nor man could say to me, Eri the god of Lust, Passion, Desire. The very embodiment of sex.

"What?"

"I do not want you. Please let me go…"

I looked at her incredulously and raised my hand to caress her flushed cheek. She turned her head sharply and shut off her magnificent purple eyes from my own gaze. I pulled my hand back feeling as if burnt by Hades' own flames and turned my back to her.

"Why?" I asked her puzzled at her rejection.

I turned my head only a little to see her face for a moment ans our eyes met for only a second before she turned away again.

"I am sorry… but I cannot feel for a mad I do not yet know… or love"

I chuckled thinking of such a mundane acknowledgement and turned back to her. My next words bitter and full of poison made her wince at such harshness.

"Love is a fallacy. There is no such thing as love int his world or any other. Love is but twisted longing to mask passionate and possessive lust for you humans. Love is for the stupid. You are an idiot woman."

She gasped and the next thing I knew was a searing pain on my right cheek that would be throbbing in the morning. My hand touched my face and I winced. I looked at her and she looked back angrily.

"no." she said, "you are an idiot man who knows nothing. I am leaving."

Before she could leave I reached out my hand and grabbed her arm.

"Please tell me your name."

She looked at me like I was insane, but sighed.

"Yuki Nagato."

I nodded, waved my hand, and her clothes appeared back on her body. She looked surprised and I let go of her arm. She looked at me once more.

"Thank you."

She left me standing in the forest watching her leave me feeling empty for some odd reason. I shrugged and transported back to my home in the skies wanting her back in my arms.

"Something is surely wrong with me."


	3. Chapter 3

** Eri.:**

"Why can't I get her out of my head?"

Last night left me confused and a little hurt.

'Well my pride anyways.'

One woman changed me for only a second. I wanted her so bad, but she denied me. I got up deciding that I need a soak in my springs were I held beautiful wanton maidens. Soaking in those warm waters and satisfying my needs. Even after fucking half of them I was completely satisfied.

"I want her. I must have her. Hmmmmmm oh I know. Tonight I will make her burn for me."

Waiting for nightfall to come was like waiting for snow in the summer heat. I watched my precious Yuki all day learning things about her and thinking about what sort of face she'll make when cumming harder than she ever will. But finally the agonizing wait was over once she'd got ready to sleep and drift into dreamland. I grinned like a fool and transported to my sweet maiden's bedroom. Upon entering the small room a most enticing sight I've seen in my life so far. Yuki's voluptuous body wrapped in her thin bed sheets like a fallen angel seducing her mate into unwrapping her like a Christmas present. Her mouth partially open, her breasts peeking out of her small half shirt from rising and falling with every slow breath, her hair falling around her like a small purple halo, and her limbs splayed as if saying I surrender myself to you.

Licking my lips at the sight I began the dream walking into her mind.

** Yuki.:**

Have you ever like someone was watching you while you slept? Well it's pretty weird and a little hot. I finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep when I heard footsteps coming towards me, felt strong hands caress my waist and then heard a sultry, seductive baritone voice speak into my ear.

"Hello my sweet, we meet again."

I turned around and gasped recognizing the face of voice. "You!"

He laughed at my outburst. It sounded like pure music as the sound wrapped around my body and making me frown at him.

"Yes it is I from the forest during the festival."

I looked at him, forgetting our bodies were practically molded together, and rubbed against his very obvious arousal. He groaned and smirked down at me. "If you keep doing that I might not be able to be gentle with you."

"Gentle? What do you mean- Oh!"

** Eri.:**

I watched as her face went red as a tomato and her hand covered her mouth as she watched me.

"Yes my vixen… I intend to make you feel intense pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." I leaned down and captured her ruby red lips in a soft kiss. I didn't want to scare her off and risk her waking up. My arms around her waist pulled her closer to me. She gasped allowing my probing tongue to slip inside her mouth and taste her sweet cavern. My tongue tasted every inch of that delectable mouth as beautiful moans escaped her mouth into my own.

"You taste so good Yuki. I want more of you." I growled out while letting my tongue travel down her neck to that little spot between her neck and collarbone. I decided to stay there loving how her neck felt against my mouth. I bit her there and suckled the spot as if saying sorry.

"Ahh," she gasped grabbing my shoulders and moaned into my ears. "Don't…Oh gods st- nnnggg~"

I smirked into her neck and slipped my hands under her shirt only to grab both breasts.

"Such beautiful, soft breasts these are. You like when I fondle them don't you, Yuki?" I rolled them around in my hands, squeezed them and chuckled as she gasped and moaned.

"N-noo.. oooooo s-soo good…mmmnn~"

I ripped her shirt off and licked one her glorious pink nipples while rolling the other between my fingers. Yuki's hands found themselves into my wavy black hair and tugged my roots just a bit. I groaned around her nipple sending pleasant vibrations straight to her breasts causing her to moan.

"I love those wonderful sounds coming from your mouth."

She blushed and tried to cover her mouth. Smirking, I pulled her hands away from her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Don't hide them. Your moans make me want to pound you into the ground."

Yuki shivered when my cold breath blew over her ear and I smirked knowingly. I went back to suckling her breasts while moving my hand down her smooth belly and removed her panties. I pulled away from her breasts, picked her up and carried her to the bed that I just conjured up beforehand. Yuki looked up at me with wide scared eyes already knowing what was to happen. I smiled softly raising my hand to her cheek and rubbed my thumb against her soft skin. She visibly relaxed her nerves if only a little for me to kiss her once again and to allow my hand to drift back down to her forbidden fruit between her legs. I kissed her softly, coaxing her to respond the same. My fingers rubbed the outside of her pussy (geez I cringe everytime I say that word xD) making a gasp escape once again from those swollen red lips.

"Not t- there.." I chuckled at her weak refusal and obvious want.

"You cannot lie to me my sweet. I know what you want and I intend to let you have it."

I licked a trail down her body while spreading her legs wide enough for me to have an amazing view of her decadent vagina. Grinning up at her I lowered my head slipping my tongue out and gave it a long lick. Loving as her hips jerked up to meet my mouth, she let out the best moan I had heard since we began that made my cock twitch in anticipation. I continued to lick her until her sweet juices leaked out like a tiny waterfall. Yuki tasted as sweet as the finest blueberries. I slipped my tongue inside her making her practically scream and cum at the same time. She withered beneath me as I thrust my tongue deeper inside her feeling her muscles constrict around my tongue. My cock throbbed at the thought of entering her. Finally believing that she was stretched and wet enough to accommodate me I pulled back, raised her hips a little bit, and started pushing slowly inside of her.

Yuki gasped in pain and whimpered as she wrapped her arms around my neck holding me tight. I whispered soothing words into her ear and continued to go in further until her tight walls wouldn't allow me anymore.

"You need to relax or it'll hurt even more my sweet…" I kissed her slowly and played with her tongue letting her taste her own juices. I felt her relax around me and pushed the rest of the way in. Groaning I was finally seated deep inside her to the hilt. I could feel her muscles fit around me so perfectly, like she was meant for me.

'No. You've just been without sex far too long. This is just like all the others.'

I still didn't believe a word I thought, but I couldn't think straight while Yuki was moving her hips against me to get me to move. I smirked down at her and started thrusting slowly until she got impatient.

"Please faster," she moaned into my neck and raised her hips even higher to meet my shallow thrusts.

I smiled seductively and started ramming into her spot immediately hearing her every moan/scream she made. I pulled one if her legs up settling it on my shoulder and drove deeper and harder into her hole. I looked down at her hole and watched it swallow me completely every time I pounded back in. After about an hour I could feel my release coming fast and her walls getting tighter and tighter around my cock. By now her hands where gripping the sheets as I thrust even harder, faster, and deeper into her abused hole and she came hard. Once feeling those muscles contract and impossibly clamp around me I came with a loud shout. I watched her shiver and tremble when my cum splurted against her overly- sensitized spot. Pulling out slowly, letting our mixed cum spill out of her, I laid on the side of her panting as if just leaving a fight between me and my brother.

We looked at each other for a few minutes and finally feeling the effects of our intense fucking Yuki's eyes slowly drifted close. I got up and floated from her mind leaving her immensely exhausted for the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki.:**

Waking up, I felt like everything was beyond amazing. I felt extremely sated as if something inside me was finally filled completely. Except my backside hurt more than ever and I couldn't remember why it would. I got out of bed and looked in a beautiful mirror –

"Wait…I don't have a mirror. Where did that come from?"

I walked around to the back of it to find a name and only the initials "G.E." carved in the back.

'Who is G.E.? Hmm' I shrugged and admired the huge full-length mirror. The glass nearly sparkled every time the sun would faintly touch it.

"I'll just give it back once I find out who gave it to me."

I smiled and went back to inspecting myself for injuries and found none. Surprised and confused I wondered why I was also bare-butt naked. I shook my head and was putting on my clothes when I heard a slight knock at my door.

"Who could that be? Who is it?"

No reply came . I opened the door extremely slow and peeked out only to see no one there.

"What the? Must be the children playing around again. Hmm I think I want to dress my cute today."

I went back to my room and continued getting ready for the day and then started remembering that dream. Thinking about it made me even moan just a little bit. Even word he said to me, every caress that set my body on fire, and every thrust that sent my very soul soar in intense pleasure.

"Eri…" I touched my lips and felt them forming into a small smile.

'I should not be thinking like a love truck teen on her first crush about some random guy in my dream! No matter how much of a sexy, bonafide sex god he is…'

After that last thought I knew I was screwed over. I sighed wishing that such a guy was real.

"If he were real I wouldn't hesitate to let him for whatever he wanted to me again and again."

I giggled and left.

**Eri.:**

I couldn't believe that fucking could feel so good. I had never felt like that after fucking a woman. It felt like no other woman, nothing I've ever did to pleasure myself. It was better than amazing and I wanted to know why. I wanted more too but that would have to wait until I—

"O dear brother of mine! Where are you?"

I shuddered and turned to see my brother coming to hug me once spotting me in front of my mirror. I quickly sidestepped him and ignored his wounded look.

"So brother, how was your girl last night? Acceptable I presume."

I purred in delight at the mention of my sexy vixen. "Oh yes. She was marvelous. I might even give her another go."

Eros stiffened at my side and I raised a delicate eyebrow looking at him quizzically. "What?"

"O-oh nothing brother. Question: you are having feelings for this mortal girl are you?"

I could feel my chest ache at even thinking of feeling like that for anyone ever again. I glared at him through my mirror and venomously said, "How could I when those feelings were stolen from me so long ago."

Eros looked down in shame and looked back at me smiling slightly.

"Sorry I asked Eri. I am only looking out for you. I don't want a repeat of what happened many centuries ago."

He put his hand on my shoulder as if everything was forgiven and I snatched away. "Don't touch me bastard. Anyways I will do what I please and right now I wish to be alone. Or at least away from you." I chuckled and vanished from sight leaving that traitor stabbed once again by such hateful words.

Soon after I found myself in Yuki's village looking for her. I transformed my appearance and walked around the large town finally finding my purple headed vixen in a library reading silently.

'Such a quiet place…I wonder how loud her moans will be.' Leering at her through the windows I went inside and snuck behind her. I leaned down to her ears and chuckled seeing her jump when she finally realized someone behind her.

"Shh. Why so jumpy my vixen?"

"…you..it's you! From my dream!"

I could hear some old guy telling us to "shh!" when she pointed her cute little finger at me. I could tell that she didn't recognize me from the forest, but I'd fix that. My hands wrapped around her waist and rubbed tiny circles on her tummy. I could feel her take a deep breath as her body started to tremble slightly as my hands moved up to her already perked nipples.

I whispered, "Miss me Yuki? Miss my hands caressing every inch of you? Miss my cock driving into your wet pussy?" She gasped when I pinched one of her nipples with each accusation. I pressed up against her so that she could feel my erect cock rub between her plump cheeks.

"Do you feel that? My cock yearns for your tight entrance to be wrapped around it until dawn. I yearn for our bodies to be skin to skin; hot, sweaty, and sticky. I want to be inside you, but can you quiet your erotic moans? Someone might hear you."

I smirked the whole time since I could tell that her body was wanting me as much as I was her's. So I slipped one of my hands under her sexy white dress and realized she was not wearing any underwear.

"Naughty, naughty Yuki. Why are you not wearing any underwear hmm?"

She blushed well past her ears and mumbled. "huh? I'm sorry I can't hear you."

"I said! I didn't want to wear any and… I was kinda hoping I would see you again even if you were just a dream…"

I bit her ear lobe and said, "But I am very real. You met me in the forest a few days ago." As soon as the words left my mouth my fingers were between her perfect lips massaging her clitoris. Yuki moaned and put her arm around my neck.

"N-no..we can't. P-people will see u-us mmmnngg~"

I smiled marking her neck loving every moan that escaped her pink lips. I kissed her then. Staring at those lips had me wanting to devour them and make them only mine.

"P-please …I need you inside m-meee~ nnnnmmm" Yuki pushed back on my fingers successfully putting all three inside. She winced and relaxed as she started finger fucking herself with my fingers.

"Horny aren't we?" Yuki only nodded and continued until I found her spot and thrusted my fingers against it mercilessly. "You like that don't you? You love my fingers deep inside you."

Yuki moaned louder and I could hear the man tell us to quiet down just as loud. "Yuki you might want to cover your mouth or else someone will see us. Oops both your hands are preoccupied."

Her eyes got real big, but I didn't let her ponder this thought too long as I slammed my fingers particularly harder into her hungry pussy. It was so wet and clamping around my fingers as if my cock was inside her instead. I continued fingering her until she was begging.

"I-I oooo w-want you s-soo bad…please please ahh!"

"Sorry but I don't intend on giving it to you today my sweet. I only came to give you a little of what might come again if I should choose to come back again."

I laid her down on her back and watched her wrack with pleasure. Her purple eyes staring back at me, clouded with arousal and want, her body clamping and fully accepting me, a completely stranger. Then it happened. I smashed our lips together as she came violently on my fingers and I felt something inside me burn with intensity that I couldn't remember what was called. It erupted from my chest and spread through my body feeling me with a warmth and happiness I knew only once before. Yuki cried out my name and fell almost limp in my arms panting quietly. Finally the old man came to where we were.

"Don't you know that you're su—o dear! Never mind!" he ran off blushing and muttering under his breath.

We looked at each other and laughed our heads off. I stopped and looked at her, just listening to her bubble like laughter. She noticed and looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing my vixen. Nothing at all." I pulled my fingers out of her and cleaned us both with a flick of a wrist. I watched her fix her clothes and then she noticed that I was leaving her again.

"Hey wait. Will you come back again?"

I turned away and looked over my shoulder and winked.

"Well we will just have to see now won't we? Adieu my sweet."

**Yuki.:**

And he was gone in a wink.

"Well if that wasn't cryptic then I don't know what is."

Shaking my head, feeling a deep burning feeling in my heart, I left the library.

'I think I might be in love.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you for being so patient with my mediocre writing skills ." I hope that I've been getting better. And reviews make my blocks go away apparently sooo if you give me reviews then I update faster! On with the show!**

**Eri .:**

Laying on one of my favorite waterfalls, I couldn't help but want to figure out what that strange and almost familiar feeling burning in my chest was yesterday. I wished I knew what it was because it scared me. Truly scared me like never before in my life.

My chest pounded furiously while my stomach fluttered as if humming birds where flitting around inside me. I had heard of these "symptoms," as I would like to call them for the moment, when I was still a young boy and overheard my parents speaking to Eros.

He was feeling the same "symptoms" for Psyche when he met her. They said that it was true love that he felt for the young Grecian princess. I, being young, didn't understand any of it until now.

"But I can't be falling in love with her…I have no heart to create that foolish emotion!"

'Eros made sure of that…after so long ago.'

"Never mind that. There is no use looking in the past, but I must be delirious to think that I am actually falling in love with Yuki."

Sighing I shook my head and tried all day not to think about the confusing matter. Instead I decided to visit Yuki to see what she was up to late into the night.

'I might even tell her who I am. Or rather what I am.'

**At Yuki's house .:**

'I should probably go to sleep now since there's nothing else to do.'

As I was getting ready for bed a familiar presence entered my room. I turned around and couldn't stop the smile to appear on my face when I saw my reappearing stranger standing there smirking at me.

"Well hello Yuki." He voice drawled out my name like it was the sweetest ambrosia to ever grace the earth. I blushed and looked down feeling shy all of the sudden.

"H-hello um… ok please tell me your name because I'm tired of not knowing your name every time I think of you visiting me."

I huffed crossing my arms as I waited for him to answer me. His face suddenly lit up and he laughed a little. "You are the most adorable when you're pouting like that."

"Am not!"

He chuckled again and walked up to my bed and laid down on his side as he looked up at me.

"Lay with me. Then I will tell you my name vixen."

I rolled my eyes as he patted a spot next to him and as that sexy smirk got ever so sexier as I laid down next to him.

"No funny business mister. I intended to sleep and you being here will not stop that once we're done with whatever this is."

He watched me silently, leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. As if a butterfly landed on them and flew away before I could even register that it was there at all. "My name is Eri."

I could tell that he was slightly tense after telling me his name and I couldn't figure out why until it dawned on me.

"THE GREEK GOD ERI?"

I sat up so fast that I fell out of my bed and hit my head in the process.

"Yuki! Are you ok?"

He leaned over and helped me back onto the bed and watched my face.

"I'm fine but… you…"

He sighed and closed his beautiful sapphire eyes. (Not like Paris' but lighter and WAY better looking. Promise.) "You are correct Yuki about who I am. I am the god Eri and –"

"I knew it! I knew you were some type of god, but one that should stay away from!"

I saw him tense at the last statement I said and felt my heart ache for him.

"Hey look," I waited until he looked up at me before continuing, "So what. Forget what I just said now."

"You… You're not going to leave?"

"Noo now why would I do that to the guy I kinda really like?"

I smiled up at him and reached up and held his soft golden cheek.

'I guess I do like the guy. Or love. O whatever! I'm not about to think too much of this moment right now.'

**Eri .:**

'She likes….me… Yuki…likes me! Wait. What the hell? Love and like are not real though..right? but what if what I'm feeling… is'

My confusing thoughts were stopped thankfully by Yuki's smooth, warm hand caressing my cheek and then I felt it.

I blushed and never in my life have I done that.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING! Awww that's so CUTE!"

I turned away quickly feeling like a young, embarrassed boy again. I heard Yuki giggle beside me and I looked at her still blushing somewhat.

"You're going to get it vixen." I playfully growled out at her and watched her purple orbs open wide with fake fear.

"As if you can catch me!" Then she was on her feet and out her door in a flash.

'And I didn't even have the chance to pounce her yet!'

I ran out the door already seeing her half way across the city to the nearby forest where my waterfall was. I followed her, hearing her the whole way laughing like the little pixie she was. Her laugh was even as lovely as the rest of her was.

Finally I knew that we were very close to my waterfall and decided that now it was time to catch her. I closed my eyes and appeared right in front of her. She ran right into my waiting arms and her face was shocked beyond the least.

"H-how…w-what huh?"

She looked up at me beyond confused and I laughed as I nuzzled noses together, feeling quite affectionate all of the sudden.

"I can appear anywhere I please when I want to just by thinking. It's one of my godly powers. Wish to try it with me?"

She nibbled her bottom lip which made me want to kiss her again. I stared at her lip as I spoke almost huskily, "You really shouldn't do that. It only makes me want to take you right now."

She blushed a bright red and looked away as I smirked down at her until she nodded.

**Yuki .:**

Next thing I knew was that I was by the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen in my life. I moved away from Eri and walked closer to the waterfall to get a better look at it. It had beautiful blue roses everywhere and lush green grass all around the enormous oasis. When I drew closer to the waterfall I saw tiny, but just as beautiful pink and purple flowers growing around and within the roses as if they were enhancing the blue roses even more. The water cascaded down the rocks like a shimmering cloak of crystals to the blue water below and with the full moon and the stars shining lightly on the water it was like everything was alive. It was so beautiful that I could hardly believe that a place like this existed here.

"How did you find this place? I've never seen any like it and I've walked this forest a million times…"

Eri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I found it while looking… I just found it one day."

'Hmm… he's hiding something. Well I won't ask him bother him with it.'

"Let's swim in it." I turned around and stripped all of my clothes off slowly. I made sure to give him the strip tease of his life and I could hear him faintly growling when I bent over to untie my shoes. When I looked back at him he was practically fucking my body with his eyes. Before he could make that happen with his body I jumped in the water and came back up winking at him.

"You coming in? I don't wanna play in the water all by myself."

He was naked before I could finish the sentence and in the water on top of me. I screamed like a little girl and dived under and swam away from his grabbing hands. We played cat and mouse for awhile before he finally caught me. Eri had me pinned to the edge and was attacking my neck like a lust deprived man.

'Well I guess he kinda is but I don't know his sex life!'

I was brought back out of my thoughts by his fingers playing between my forbidden lips making an almost mewl slip from my mouth. I loved it when he did that. I kept moaning and gasped when his finger pushed inside me.

"Ahhnn E-eri… more please!"

I felt him shudder against me and growl into my mouth as he kissed me fiercely. I felt his tongue probe my mouth open and I greedily let him in wanting to taste him again.

Both our tongues battled and wrapped around each other until I let him dominate me. Eri bit my lip and sucked on it as if trying to apologize. Then as he slipped another finger inside me he started fucking me like it was his cock deep inside me, but it wasn't enough and I wanted more. I wanted to feel him deep inside me again, punishing my wet pussy. Hammering so fast and hard that I would forget how to do anything else but moan his name over and over again. I wanted him so bad that it hurt to just think of having to wait for him to properly prepare me.

I whispered and moaned into his ear as lustfully as I could, "Eri…please.. I want your cock deep inside me… I want it so bad…my pussy can't wait any longer… please put it inside me."

Eri looked up at me so fast that it startled me for a second before I felt his long cock enter me barely a second later.

"AAAhhhh~ o gods Eriii~…"

"You like that don't you? You my dick filling you up don't you, Yuki?"

I nodded as he started pounding my pussy instantly making me gasp and moan even louder as he sped up faster and faster. All I could feel was him deep inside me churning me up and making me his all over again. The water around us was splashing and moving with every earth shaking thrust.

"You're such a naughty girl aren't you, Yuki?" He whispered with his voice full of searing passion.

I trembled feeling my end nearing, but then Eri stopped and pulled out of me abruptly. I heard myself whine and blushed furiously hoping that he didn't hear it.

"Oh I heard it Yuki and I plan to hear it a lot more until the sun rises at Apollo's command. You won't be cumming just yet…" he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Not until you're begging me to let you cum."

Then I was turned around with chest against the edge and his cock was back inside me thrusting hard and deep, but slow. It was like he was teasing me. He kept going like that until I felt myself almost cumming and moaning his name when he stopped yet again.

"Noooo~ o Eri please!"

He chuckled and pulled me up against him so that I was riding him backwards. Then he was pounding me even harder than the first time and he kept me going all night long like he promised. I was begging and begging him to let me cum since he would slow down right when I was going to cum all over the place. Finally when we were up against a tree, Eri was covered in scratch marks on his back and a few bite marks when I got impatient. He had me marked all over, but a really good one on my neck and shoulder that looked like an animal was marking his property.

"P-please… i-i… can't h-hold on… I wanna cum so badly Eri.. Please!"

"Ah ah ah~ what are the magic words?" He grinned and was still able to pound deeper harder and faster really punishing me.

I groaned and said, "Please my master… let me cum…ahhnn~"

I was panting and moaning and close to going insane when he whispered, "Cum for me Yuki~"

And cum I did. I came so hard that I saw black and white flash across my vision and almost blacked out completely. I was barely hovering conscious and almost didn't feel him cum with me.

Eri's hot cum filled me so much that I was worried that I would be pregnant with his baby, but somehow that didn't bother me.

I felt that burning feeling in my chest again and knew that I was indeed in love with this god.

He kissed me on my lips sweet and gentle as if I would break under his touch. I kissed him back feeling completely sated and looked up at him.

"I love you…" and sleep claimed me.

**Eri .: **

I couldn't believe it… but Yuki just told me that she loved me.

"I love you…"

Those three little words made me feel as if I were soaring above the realm of the gods and I knew that I loved her too. Even though I believed that there was no such thing as love, but that I had found it with a mortal woman who loved me back.

I held Yuki close and cleaned us off. I knew that she would probably be sore tomorrow morning so I decided to take her to my house on earth . If I had taken her to my actual home then she would be killed and I would not stand for that.

I laid her down on my red and gold canopy bed and went to sleep with her.

"I love you too… Yuki."

**Well! That was by far my longest chapter ever and I think that it turned out great! Give me your opinions and thank you for reading! O! And I' m sorry if I tweaked the real Eros and Psyche story, but I just wanted it to fit the story a little more. So all you Greek mythology lovers like me please forgive me! .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eri.:**

Waking up next to the love of your life is more amazing than I ever thought it would be, but that happiness didn't feel like it would last long.

'I shouldn't ruin the moment.'

I looked down at Yuki's peaceful face and couldn't help to kiss her petal soft lips. She woke up instantly and looked around confused at her surroundings. She saw me sitting over her and smiled sweetly at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

She giggled and looked down at herself.

"Yeah right. I probably have sex hair, morning breath, and stink all over and knowing you, you're just probably saying that to get another round with me which will not be happening this early. My vagina hurts from last night."

I laughed and hugged her from behind, relishing in the feeling of her flush against my body fitting perfectly with mine. I couldn't help but feel immensely happy all over again and cry for joy.

"Eri! Are you ok baby?"

I hid my face against her back so that she couldn't see the silent tear roll down my cheek. I just couldn't believe that I was in love with another and that they loved me just the same. I thought that it wasn't real, but now seeing Yuki lying with me with love in her purple eyes. I just knew that I had been wrong the whole time.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear and looked into her purple orbs again. She smiled and kissed me softly like the night before and said, "I love you too."

Beyond happy with her response I got out of our bed and looked around.

'I wonder what we should do now. She's probably hungry since gods don't have to eat as much as mortals.'

"Yuki are you hungry?"

I turned to her and caught her completely naked. My once sated lust came back full force again, but I pushed it back before I jumped her.

"Yea. Food would be amazing right now."

"Good." I snapped my fingers and just as quick there was a platter full of fruits, vegetables, meats, breads, and cheeses looking more delectable than other food in the world. I snapped again and a smaller platter appeared with some apple juice from Dionysus' vineyard on Mt. Olympus. "Is this to your liking?"

Yuki gaped like a cute little fish and tasted some of the food instantly moaning at the taste.

"Oh my gosh! I never knew food could taste this good! I wish all food tasted like this though."

I watched her as she continued to eat and chuckled here and there when she'd find a food that tasted strange to her and make a face. I decided to just drink my drink and let her eat her full when she looked up at me quizzically.

"You're not going to have any?"

I shook my head, "We gods do not have to eat as much as mortals do. Since I ate only a month ago I am not that hungry to eat again. But…" I leered at her letting my voice drop to a huskier level, "by tonight I just might be hungry for something else hmm Yuki?"

She blushed and looked down. I could sense her arousal, but only kissed her cheek. I felt like the happiest god alive, but I knew that feelings like these would not last long if my brother were to find out.

Eros would keep us apart and might even do that again, but I didn't want that. I didn't want to lose these feelings again. I wanted to keep them close like I wanted to keep my Yuki close by my side forever. It was then that I vowed to protect Yuki and these feelings from Eros at any cost. I would keep her safe and these inside as a reminder that love is real.

I got up sensing someone coming to my mansion and quickly hid Yuki and in one of the many rooms away from prying eyes.

"Stay here until I come back to get you."

"Eri what's going on?" I could tell that she was a little scared of my abrupt hurried state.

I gave her a chaste kiss to her head and smiled down at her, "nothing. Someone is coming to my mansion right now and I don't know if they are friend or foe. Don't worry though. You are safe with me ,Yuki. I will _always _protect you."

She blushed and nodded before I closed and locked the door. Turning I briskly made my way to the front doors to greet my unannounced visitor. A sudden rapping at the door made my suspicious face turn into a cold scowl at Eros' knocking.

'What the hell is he doing here? Does he know about Yuki already? No! It couldn't. At least not yet… Never mind. Answer the door fool!'

I opened the door giving my brother a once over and the coldest glare I could muster. "What is it Eros?"

He flinched visibly at the harsh tone and composed himself while looking about the room. "Well I just came to visit you since we haven't talked and I came to tell you that it seems that your little vixen is being courted by some mortal man."

I tensed and quickly played it off hoping that he didn't notice it.

"So? What of it?"

He watched me closely and came up closer to me with a worried look in his eyes. "What is it about you and mortals?"

I just stared at him like nothing mattered and shrugged.

"Nothing. They intrigue me is all. I'm not going to fall for another like I did years ago since I possibly can't."

I glared at him and smirked as he cringed a little from my raw hatred of him. (I hope that sounded right. If not tell me how it should be thanks!)

Eros looked up and challenged me.

"Well do not get any ideas. You know the rules as well as everybody else. Refuse to obey them and…some things may have to repeat themselves."

I watched as his golden eyes turned cold as ice daring me to disobey his words. I simply nodded and opened my door.

"Goodbye Eros."

I watched as he left my house with a smug look on his face and I slammed the door shut giving out a yell.

"I cannot stand that ass!"

**Well I hope that was good even though I think it was the worst chapter I've written but I hope you liked it! O! and I'm also going to busy with school since I'm a senior and getting my college stuff together and graduation and all the other important stuff! So wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back at Ero's place.:**

"What the hell is he doing? He's making that mortal woman fall for him! I can feel it."

He growls disappearing in blinding light to an old friend of his on earth. As he nears the huge mansion of a house he rolls his eyes at hearing unwanted moans drift from the third floor window.

'Is he ever alone and not fucking some maid in here?'

"Ahh master~ D-don't stop!"

He hears his friend chuckle inside and speaks to the current favorite for the year huskily, "I can tell from your juicy pussy clamping around my throbbing cock that you're about to cum really hard."

He nibbles her ear and pinches her nipple as she screams his name in pure ecstasy when she cums all over the bed. He follows soon after thrusting a few more times.

Eros goes inside Paris' room and shakes his head at the maid as she tries to hastily cover herself from his eyes.

**Eros prov. now.:**

"It is ok Maia. You have nothing that I haven't already seen on my wife." I wink at her making her blush a deep scarlet to match her hair. "Paris comes down once you are decent. I need your services again."

I walked down to his living room and waited as he came down looking like the cocky bastard that he is. He smirked at me and sat down across from me.

"Well it has been a long time Eros. What brings you to my beautiful home? Is it another game of yours again?"

"Actually no. I need you to distract a certain temptress _away _from my dear brother."

Paris looked at me, looked out his window, and sipped his sex on the beach before saying something back. "Why?"

"Because it is wrong for my kind to fall for mortals and vice versa. They are not of my world and will throw the balance that we set eons ago. It is the way everything is supposed to be. Plus my brother doesn't know the fickleness of a mortal's heart."

Paris' serious gaze left his face immediately and grinned pervertedly. "What does she look like?"

I smirked and showed the lustful pig a vision of her walking around yesterday after Eri had left her. I watched his face as his eyes darkened to a dark blue with fiery lust and looked up at me. "When shall I start my dear friend?"

I smirked. "Rightnow."

**Yuki's prov.:**

I was walking around the city when a very handsome man came around the corner and grinned as he waltzed up to me.

'But not as handsome as… I really should ask what his name is the next time we meet. I hope.'

"umm.. hello."

I smiled sweetly up at the beautiful man as I looked him over secretly. He had dark sapphire eyes, golden long hair, juicy lips, and a very well-toned body. I could tell that he was checking me out when both our eyes met and we both laughed. His laugh was even hotter than he looked.

'I wonder if his voice is just as hot.'

"Hello beautiful lady. It seems that we are both caught in the act. My name is Paris and you my dear?"

He bent down and kissed the palm of my hand with the sexiest smile I've seen any man wear. "Y-yuki."

"Ahh Yuki. What a lovely name for a lovely woman. I am new here and don't really know what's good to eat in your city. You do live here right?"

I could only nod as I was already captivated by his sultry voice saying my name so deliciously that I hoped that he would say my name over and over again.

"Huh? I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

He chuckled and said, "It's ok. Will you show me around the city, if you live here of course, since I'm a tourist here."

"Oh! Yes! I do live here. I would be happy to show you around."

"Wonderful."He literally purred in my ear. This perfect Adonis was practically purring in my ear.

'Lucky! Wait what am I doing? I like or love my reappearing stranger not Paris. I should watch myself around this guy.'

The next I knew was that I was walking around the city's main hot spot to pretty much do anything, laughing, talking, and flirting with Paris. The bad thing was that I didn't feel bad about it. It was like I was feeling as if I wanted to forget my other feelings and be with Paris. I shook my head and looked at him as he held my waist trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with me today.

'Just yesterday I was falling for my sexy stranger at least I think I was and now I'm wanting to be with some hot stranger who just happened to come right to me… hmm.'

Soon the day turned to night and Paris and I were walking to my house since he insisted that he couldn't leave a beautiful lady alone at night. I rolled my eyes at his chilvary, but it was still a sweet gesture.

As we came to my house and pulled away from Paris, but not before seeing the annoyed look flash on his face. Then he smiled that dazzling smile again and looked at my house.

"Well it's getting late and I have an early start tomorrow."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't keep you out too late."

I shook my head and giggled. "No it's fine. I hope you had fun today Paris. Bye now."

As I turned around to open my door Paris grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him crushing his body to mine.

"Wait… won't you invite me in?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

I gasped and looked at him and tried to move but only managed to rub my thigh against his …

'OH MY GOSH! He's hard!'

I blushed and looked away from his smoldering gaze as he chuckled at me.

"Ok. I'll let you go without letting me in your bed tonight. Instead I'll make you want me deep inside you," he thrusts his straining member between my milky thighs making me gasp again, "thrusting over and over again since you've intrigued me kitten. I'll be looking forward to your delicious moaning later on. Goodnight."

And then he was walking away from me and back the way we had came as I managed to get inside my house without fainting.

"What the hell was that?"


	8. Chapter 8

I absolutely hated that traitorous bastard of a brother. Every day since that painful day I wished that he wasn't my brother at all. He is not a man at all, but I did not have the time to deal with my thoughts of him. I had Yuki to think about and how to keep her safe from my brother and the others. If I wanted to keep this woman safe from the others' clutches, unlike the last one, then I would have to act fast.

"Yuki!"

I hurriedly ran back to the closet that I had hid her in earlier and pulled her out a little too hard but I had to hurry.

"Ow! Eri what's your problem? That hurt. Gosh."

I knew she was watching me with confused enchanting purple orbs, but I didn't have time to explain. For all I knew Eros could be watching me right now through his magic fountain. He could have one of his little cherub bastards all around this house waiting for me to bring out Yuki. I just couldn't chance anything again. I wouldn't. I would protect Yuki even if I had to hurt her to save her from an even greater pain.

**Yuki.: **

"Yuki I need you to get dressed. We are leaving here immediately with or without clothes, but I think you would rather like to keep your assets covered."

As I watched Eri run around his room picking up stuff and getting dressed I just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something really wrong. Of course I just got dressed like he said and hoped that when I asked him later about this that he would answer me.

Once I was ready Eri grabbed me around the waist and transported us back to my town. I looked around hoping no one saw us, but when I looked back at Eri he was staring back at me.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me mister. What's wrong baby?"

He looked away then smiled sadly, almost painfully, and whispered, "I love you and this is the only way to protect you from the others. I will come back but not for awhile."

"But wait –"

He put his finger on my lips silencing me instantly and making my chest tighten and hurt all the more.

"I need to lure them away from you, away from us. Yuki… I love you with all my…well I don't know what is there anymore but I cannot, will not let them do what they did to Thaleia."

"But I'm not her! I can help you! Eri please don't leave me!"

He looked so pained, broken, like a how a small child looses their best friend. I hated seeing that face, but I couldn't let him go like that.

"I must Yuki. I promise I will come back every once in awhile, but you must not, absolutely _not _mention me to anyone."

He crashed our lips together passionately and molded our bodies like our hearts were. I kissed him back just as hard while stray tears fell from my eyes as he pulled away. He brushed my tears away and smiled sadly once more.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too Eri. Please come back for me."

"Your wish is my command my little vixen."

And then he was gone.

**Hours later.: **

I was walking by my miserable self and thinking back to what Eri told me what was going on.

**Flashback.:**

"_Eri what is going on? Why did we have to leave so quickly?"_

_He looked at me sadly as we sat by our little oasis as if it were our last moments together._

_He sighed brokenly and looked at the setting sky. "I will tell you a story, but you must listen to the very end. Ok Yuki?"_

_I nodded my head hesitantly and watched his face as he tried to find the words to start._

"_There was once a sad and lonely man who had walked the world a thousand times but never found the woman of his dreams until one day while sitting in a tree he'd seen the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his long life. She was the more beautiful than Aphrodite herself and the young man instantly fell in love with her. He knew that he just needed her by his side forever more, but loving such a creature like her was against the laws of his kind. The young man did not care that he was breaking the rules by falling for her, but he knew in his heart that she was the one for him. Every day the man watched this divine creature go about her days for a week until the young maiden called out to him. _

'_Why do you only watch me, but do not come out and talk with me? I can tell that you want to and I've been waiting for you to come out first, but it is taking you too long to even come from behind those bushes. Please come out and talk with me."_

"_The young man was so surprised that he jumped up and hit his head on a low tree branch and rolled right in front of his soul mate. Looking up sheepishly at the giggling maiden he finally said hello to her and they talked all day and night until the young maiden had to go. The young man obviously didn't want the lady to leave so he asked if they could meet again tomorrow same time and the woman agreed. Every day they did the same thing, even going as far as to going to different places as if the young man were courting her and he was and the young woman knew the whole time and allowed him to. Soon they fell hopelessly and deeply in love with each other and both confessed their feelings. No sooner did they consummate their new found love, but they did not know that everything wasn't going to be as they had hoped. _

"_The young man's family had caught wind of what had happened between him and the maiden and they instantly found the man. They told the man that if he did not leave the maiden immediately that they would both suffer the consequences of his actions. The young man of course couldn't agree and tried to instead persuade them that he could protect the maiden and that she and he were meant to be together. But the family would not hear of any of it and gave the man only a week to complete his task. Every day he spent with the exquisite woman the more he couldn't do it. On the last day his brother came to see if he had done what he was told to do, but when the man told him that he had not the innocent woman and himself was taken to the family house."_

_Eri stopped for a brief second and I watched his hands fist up. I could see him squeezing them tighter by the second._

"_Once there the head of the family looked down at the man and woman and sneered. He yelled and scolded the man about his actions once more and asked why he did not do what was commanded. The young man tried to reason and persuade them once more. The whole time the woman did not know what was going on and kept trying to ask what was his family talking about. Finally the man told her and she just looked and tried to help the young man. The family was too cruel and heartless to understand their pleas and the young man's brother came up to him and shook his head. _

'_For your foolish actions you both will be punished accordingly. Eri, brother of Eros the god of Love, your heart will be ripped from your chest and sealed away for an eternity. You will never feel love again and will instead become the god of Lust, Desire, Passion, and not love. You will live out your days satisfying your carnal desires with many women and will remember this day and what it is like to feel love. You will never love another, but lust after them.'_

_The man could not believe his ears and tried to struggle and beg his brother not to do it, but his pleads fell on deaf ears. He watched as his brother turned to the young woman._

'_You mortal woman shall be stripped of all your memories of ever loving my brother and instead live out you short life span in eternal loneliness and emptiness. You will always feel a deep gaping hole in your chest and never find the one thing that could fill that hole. N matter how many men you try to be with, no matter who you marry they will never be able to completely fill the hole in your heart. That is your punishment.'_

_The couple couldn't believe their ears and tried one last time to change their minds. As his brother started with the young maiden's punishment both stared into each others' eyes and whispered their very last words to each other._

'_Oh my love, never forget me. Never forget us and all the short days that we had spent together.'_

'_I will miss you…'_

'_And I you.'_

_The couple looked at one another as tears started to spill down their cheeks, knowing that this will be the last time they would ever see each other no matter how hard they wished it wasn't happening._

'_I will always love you my Thaleia.'_

'_I will always love you too my love.'_

_They kissed one last time before the young man's brother exacted his punishment on Thaleia and he yelled as she screamed in utter pain as her memories were ripped from her mind. His tears flowed harder as he glared complete and dark hatred at his brother._

'_I will __never__ forgive you for this Eros. I will always hate you for the rest of eternity. I vow this day that you are __not__ my brother and nothing will change that. You are nothing to me from this day on.'_

_The brother's eyes softened as he looked on at his brother. _

'_This is for your own good my brother and you will thank me later for this.'_

"_Then all the young man could see was his brother's hand going inside his chest and ripping out his broken heart and sealing it away never to be opened again."_

_I could feel my own tears cascading down my face as I heard the story and couldn't believe it. I watched as Eri's own eyes closed and leaked tears and turned his face up to the darkening sky._

"_From then on the young man met women every night and satisfied his desires and remembered his Thaleia every time he found another woman. Till this day the young man still hates his brother, doesn't know what love is until only a little but ago. Do you want to know who this young man is Yuki?"_

_I nodded even though I knew the answer would break my heart._

"_It is me. I am the young man in this heart breaking story…"_

_He got up and turned away from me looking at the night sky. _

"_And that is why I must get you away from me before it is too late and you end up like…Thaleia."_

_He voice broke as he said her name I just knew that he was still somehow hurting even though his heart was ripped from his chest but how could he love me now if he was made unable to?_

_I would have to think on it later, but now I had to help Eri._

_Then he flashed us to my town square._

_**End Flashback.:**_

I just couldn't believe that his own brother would do such a terrible and unforgivable thing to him. I was determined to keep Eri and I together no matter what and not even his heartless brother was going to stop me.

**Paris.:**

'Hmm this is not good. Seems like a certain god has been naughty lately. He won't have her once I've told Eros this. She will be mine then.'

**Sooo what do you think? I love this chapter and sorry if you cried because I did while I was typing it. Hope you liked it and made up for the crappy chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuki.:**

I was so lonely it was ridiculous and it had only been a day since eri's departure. I walked aimlessly around all the shops until I saw Paris waiting by a sign smiling at me.

"Paris!"

"Hello my darling and how are we this morning?"

I blushed at him as he dazzled me with his pearly white teeth , perfect golden halo of hair, mesmerizing blue eyes. If he kept looking at me like that I don't think I could last very much longer.

"We're fine I guess."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started walking with me keeping me close and asked what was wrong.

"It's just a friend of mine just left and I really miss him. He couldn't tell me when he'd be back or even if he would."

I sighed and kept walking on as Paris silently followed me. Finally he said something after a little while.

"Look how about we spend some time together to get your mind off this friend that you're waiting for? It would make you a whole lot happier, my dear," he smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I thought on it thinking that Eri wouldn't like it, but that I was kind of lonely wondering around the streets every day so why not? I nodded to him smiling and hugged him around the waist. "Sure Paris."

The next few days were filled with Paris on my doorstep every morning ready to spend the whole day with me doing anything he could think of and I never noticed him watching me strangely. Like a conniving lecher, but I was only thinking of Eri and trying to stay happy around Paris so that I wouldn't be a burden to him.

At the end of the week Eri still hadn't came back and the anxiety of wanting to know if he were ok was packing down on me every minute I spent with Paris. Every minute spent with Paris made my heart flutter and my stomach clench but in a good way. I realized that I was slowly falling for Paris, but that wasn't right since I was still in love with Eri.

'What am I doing? This is wrong. Come on Yuki get yourself together!'

"I'm sorry Paris but I need to go do something."

As I started to walk away I felt Paris grab my elbow lightly. "Yes Paris?" I inquired a little irritated.

"Tomorrow then?"

I nodded quickly and ran off to my, no our, favorite waterfall in the forest. I stripped down and climbed into the calming waters. While sitting there I remembered Eri saying that he was unable to love another ever again, but lust after them.

How could he claim to love me if his heart was ripped from his chest and locked away? I knew with all my heart that I loved Eri more than anyone and knew that no one else could take his place. Eri was my whole world now. I couldn't help but feel real love caress my body instead of his hands. When I looked into his eyes that fateful night, I felt love pour over me like a river as we gazed into each other's eyes.

'But his heart was locked away by the gods…by the god of love, his own brother.'

There just had to be a way to explain what I felt from him. No man could not have a heart and gaze at a woman as if she was the whole world and nothing else mattered but her in his arms.

'But what if it was all lust from the beginning? What if he treats me just like Thaleia, but then lies about the whole thing? What if that was the reason why he left and he made up that story when any of his little whores got too attached to him? What if I'm just the same as those other girls to him?'

I shook my head violently, erasing the thoughts from my head and stared up at the beautiful night sky.

"Oh Eri I miss you so much…"

I sighed and got out of the water feeling somewhat refreshed and having this strange feeling of being watched. Looking around I didn't see the two conniving blue orbs watching me closely as I walked back to my house.

"Bingo."

**Eri.: **

It was only a matter of time before I could go back to the arms of my Yuki and not have to worry for a little while longer. It had been a few days since we last seen each other and every day away from her was ever lonelier than the one before. I couldn't wait to have her in my arms and smiling again.

I was staying in Olympus trying to divert my brother from finding out anything going on between Yuki and me. I knew somehow my brother was watching her, but how? And I hoped that she hadn't done anything to give us away, but I felt like things were not going to end well.

"Eri!"

I looked back to see Hermes flying towards me.

"What is it Hermes?"

"It's Eros. He's looking for you right now."

My eyes squinted in suspicion and I nodded to Hermes as he flew off to deliver his next message. Poor guy I would hate having to be the mail man all day to these "all mighty" bastards. I walked to where I sensed Eros and stood there waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"Brother! I have amazing news! And terrible news and it's about your little mortal bitch," he sneered at me.

I glared back instantly yelling at him, "YOU WILL NOT CALL HER THAT!"

My fists clenched up as I stared him down, seething venomously. He stared back and walked up to me wearing an identical face as mine.

"You will speak to me in a respectful tone or so help me Eri I will make you regret it."

I watched his hand clench up in a squeezing motion and felt an intense pain coil in my chest, spreading throughout my body. It was so painful that my knees gave out and I started to pant. I looked up at Eros as he released his hand and the pain slowly ebbed away. I could finally breathe easier and gripped my chest tightly.

I gasped out to him, "what… the hell was… t-that?"

He smirked and bent down to my eye level, "It is your traitorous heart being squeezed to death in my hand. Remember Eri I am the god of love and I can control whose heart will survive in this world."

I glared up at him and slowly stood up as he continued to smirk triumphantly.

"Now you will leave this woman by the end of the week and if you do not… it will be an even greater punishment than the last. I will make you absolutely frightened to love or even think about loving another again. You will pay dearly for this and she will _die_ from the punishment plan to give her if you do not do as I say this time around."

I could feel my eyes widen .

"You… you wouldn't…"

He smiled and walked slowly over to his glowing orb. "Should I show you how serous I am then brother?"

I watch his hand rise over the orb as it showed Yuki sleeping soundly.

"NO!"

He stopped just as his fingers began to clench and looked up at me expectantly. I bent my head feeling utterly terrible at what I was about to agree to once again . I could feel my heart shatter inside as I whispered, "I'll do it…just don't hurt her…please!"

He smiled sickeningly sweet and nodded as he removed his hand away from the orb.

"Good. Be sure that you do this time brother."

I nodded and watched him disappear into thin air.

Despair had taken root in my shattered heart and I knew that nothing could prevent the inevitable heartbreak that was soon to come.

**WOOHOO! I hope you liked this chapter since I think it was pretty climatic or not. But I'm sorry for the REALLY late update but I only have 5 days left of school then I'm graduating in a week so I will be free! Review and recommend me to others! Please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eri.: **

As soon as Eros was gone I flashed to Yuki. I knew I had little time to make everything right or as right as anything wouldn't be once I "save" Yuki. I found her at our waterfall, naked and even more ethereal than the last time I saw her. I slowly walked closer watching her as she let the water cascade down her body and the moon's soft light brighten her smooth skin.

"Yuki…" I barely whispered her name as she turned around and graced me with her beautiful smile.

"Eri!"

I smiled at her and walked to the waterfall, stripping my own clothes and getting in.

"Yuki my sweet…"

I pulled Yuki into my arms and kissed her lips passionately, molding her body to mine like it should have been all this time apart. As I continued to kiss her soft lips, I couldn't help but caress every naked part of her body thoroughly until she was begging for me to fuck her daylights out.

"Oh Eriii p-please it's so unbearable and ahh! I need you more than ever now…nngg ahh ahh make love to me Eri. Mark me from the inside out!"

I moaned at her lustful words and wrapped her legs around my waist as I plunged my cock deep inside her wanton pussy. We both moaned in pure ecstasy at how utterly complete we felt being brought together as one once more.

I started to pound Yuki senseless almost immediately and then slow down to an almost torturous pace for the both of us. I knew we needed to savor this one even though I hadn't told Yuki of our heartbreaking ending. Actually I was thinking of not telling her at all and just disappearing after this all together, but I knew that Yuki, my love and all, deserved better than that. She was more than a simple fuck every now and again, more than a girlfriend is to her first boyfriend. She was my heart and soul, my very reason of even believing in love again. After all these lonely and fruitless years without feeling this burning, all consuming fire of emotions for so long, I just knew that I didn't want to let it go so easily after just tasting them again. No I would fight for her, for us to be together. Even if I had to kill my own traitorous brother, I would do anything for her.

Before I knew it I had Yuki bent over the edge of the waterfall, my cock in her ass after cumming in her pussy, and could only hear our moans and screams of passion in the beautiful night.

"Eri! Eri Eri Eri ooooh baby I love you! Ahh ahhnnn mmnnnn fuck!"

"Yukii! Oh gods I love you ahhh fuck...! Cum with me Yuki! Cum with me my love!"

I kissed her hard and down her neck leaving new marks and a few bruises as I gripped her even tighter to my body. I could feel her body twitching and tightening around my cock as I drove deeper, harder, and faster into her willing body. With a shout we both came harder than ever before and I did not realize that I was crying until Yuki voiced it.

"E-Eri? Eri why are you crying?"

I looked into her eyes and caressed her porcelain cheek like it was the last time, but I knew it would not be. Like I said I would fight for her for an eternity and longer.

"I am fine my sweet, lovely vixen but I do need to tell you something before it is too late to save you if I…"  
I looked away from her piercing purple eyes and flashed us to my human mansion. (From one of the previous chapters when he had to leave her.) I pulled out of her warm body and just held her close to me, enjoying her body against mine once again.

"Eri please tell me whets wrong."

She hugged me just as tight to her body and I sighed as I got ready to tell her the tragic news.

"Yuki, Eros he… he found out about us and has ordered me to break this off with you or else the consequences would be more severe for the both of us than last time he did this…"

She gasped and looked me in the face. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to do nothing. I am going to find a way for us to be together forever…even if I have to kill Eros. It is worth it to be with you ."

I smiled with all the love in the world and she did as well as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Eri I love you so much. What would I do without you?"

"Nothing but continue to be with that idiot Jace." I smirked down at her and she rolled her eyes.

"More like dump him before it even got any types of serious."

WE both laughed at each other, but I could still feel her arms hugging my body with a death like grip. Yuki was scared just as much as I was and I knew that this would be bad. Eros wouldn't care if he ruined this beautiful love- all he cared for was that the rules were being followed even though he…

"Yuki! That's it! I have figured it out! Eros isn't such a goodie as Zeus thinks he is."

"What do you mean?" She looked at me quizzically as I jumped out the bed and started pacing the floors.

"I mean that I know my brother has gone against Zeus to get what he wanted in his whole existence, but no one is around to catch him. This is why I am going to catch him in the act and gather a witness."

I tapped my chin as I thought of the perfect witness, but it would take some real convincing to get them to admit a few things. I looked over to Yuki and grinned.

"Oh my dear sweet love I think you just might have a part in saving our love after all. I believe you know a Paris back in your town?"

I grinned at her and she just looked at me confused.

"Well yeah I do. He comes to visit me every day to keep my mind off of you . I should probably tell him that his services aren't needed anymore since you're back."

I shook my head quickly. "No! Don't tell him anything. Just continue to go with him places and I will think of things to tell you to tell him to get him to tell."

"Ok."

**Alright! This is the brand new chapter that you guys have been waiting for and I hope that you liked it and will continue to be my loyal followers. And sorry about the deleting mishap. I'm not a very good rule book reader. But I knew them now! Woot woot!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my good and beautiful followers! I am here to warn you all of the terrible decision that the fanfiction "supervisors" or whatever they're called has agreed on. They plan to delete all stories with lemons in the summaries and/or in the stories itself, but if we all rally together and send in petitions to have a voice in the heinous decision we can stop this madness while it is still a rumor/truth. I know that sounded kind of dumb but you know what I mean. So if you are one of those who love lemon stories or stories that have lemons and an amazing plot then please make your voice heard like the rest of us! We must hurry because it has already begun just three days ago. Help us to help you and many wonderful authors and stories to continue their greatness on this site! Be heard and speak! Thank you and have an amazing day!

p.s. might be a minute on the next chapter but I have an awesome idea that will blow your mind! I'm really ecstatic about it and hope to get the time to write it soon so that you guys can read it as well. Love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

**Eri.:**

Going back to Yuki's house I had to glamour myself in order for the people not to freak out as they normally do when they see a god. I made myself look like a small child and held Yuki's hand as we walked the streets looking for Paris. After an hour of looking we finally saw him in a clothing store in the more expensive part of town.

"He still looks the same conceited bastard the last time I saw him."

Yuki giggled at me and Paris heard us, instantly making me act my appearance.

"Yuki! Hey I came by your house this morning but you weren't there."

"Yea I was out with this little ball of playfulness. My uhh…parents came by last night and asked me to babysit my little brother."

I smiled sweetly at Yuki then glared at Paris as he bent down to my level.

"Hey there little guy, I'm Paris. What's your name?" He held his hand out to me and I slapped it away.

"Hmph! Do not touch me. I don't like you." I crossed my arms indignantly and Yuki nudged my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and said, "excuse me mister sorry about that. My name is Eric!"

Paris smiled down at me and threw his arm around Yuki's shoulders. "So Yuki where ya –"

"Hey lets go somewhere! I've missed you since I've been gone."

I watched as Paris looked confused then smirked as he nodded. "Ok then. Let's go to this little pizza place by my house. We can talk there and Eric can eat as much as he wants."

He smiles down at me and I just smiled right back.

'You won't be smiling for long you cock riding bastard.'

**At the pizza place.:**

**(Yuki prov.:)**

I leaned closer to Paris to get him to shut up about his boring mountain hike with some bull. "Paris?"

He was staring at my breasts, the perverted ass. "Yea?"

" I heard some rumors about the gods from a friend of mine and I was wondering if you knew the truth since youre a really great friend of the gods."

Smirking ,he leaned back in his chair and blatantly stripped my body with his eyes as he said, "If I tell you will you come back to my place for a little fun?"

I almost gave up my cover by slapping him for even thinking I was into him in that way at all, but I smiled my sexiest smile as I said, "Anything you want Paris."

He grinned. "So what do you want to know?"

'ok Yuki got to play this right.'

"I heard that Eros isn't such a rule follower. Is it true?"

Paris blinked and watched me closely. "Yes but he only disobeyed Zeus for personal gain. The guy is a little sideways in the head if you ask me."

"What do you mean?"

"Eros is very paranoid about his little brother Eri."

I felt Eri stiffen beside me and lean a little closer to the table as I did. "Eros is a powerful god why would he feel threatened by his little brother?"

Paris ate some of his pizza and looked at himself in a nearby mirror as he said, "Well a few centuries back Zeus was planning on making Eri Eros' partner in the role as the god of love so that it'll be easier to help love grow among us mortals. Well in order to make it happen Eros was ordered to give half of his power to his brother to make it easier for Eri to see true love when found. Of course Eros was against the whole idea because once Eri is given any of Eros' power, Eri would be more powerful than Eros and soon take over his whole position in Olympus."

"Ok then what did he do to stop it from happening? I-I uh mean that's if he did stop it. You know since im just guessing here."

I looked around innocently trying to play off my flub, but Paris didn't seem to catch ans went on to answering my question.

"See this is where I think he's pretty twisted. He made his brother break one of the top three rules the Zeus has made for the gods to follow. 'No god is allowed to fall in love with or be with a mortal in a romantic relationship ever, but if any break this rule they will be forced to end the relationship within a week. If they do not heed this warning then they will be sevberely punished as Zeus says.'"

It was Eri who asked the question we both wanted answered since the beginning. "What did he do?"

Paris closed his eyes and sighed. "He found the most amazing girl for Eri, one that he couldn't help but to fall in love with and her, vice versa. They fell deeply in love with each other and broke the rule."

**Eri.:**

I closed my eyes and looked away as I listened to Paris retelling my painful love story. I just oculdn't believe that Eros would do that to me and act as if it was my own fault. He was supposed to be my big brother, even though I called him many names there was still a part of me that thought of him as a brother, but he proved each name to be true. Eros would pay dearly for what he did to me and Thaleia…

I decided that we had enough evidence to get Eros back and that we didn't have much time to sit here any longer. It was etting dark and Paris was already making innuendos about what he planned to do to My Yuki once back at his house. I barely contained my growl as I got out my seat and waited for Yuki to get up.

"Yuki come on. I am tired and –"

"Oh shut it kid. Can't you tell that adults are talking. So why don't you go back to your sexy sister's house and let us have a little fun."

I glared murderously at that pompous idiot. How dare he speak to me! Just as I was about to yell at him Yuki jumped out her seat and bitch slapped him to the ground.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!"

Paris and I both stared at Yuki like she'd grown a second head except Paris was holding his face as if it would fall apart.

"You are terrible. I never liked you from the beginning so you can hang it up because I will NEVER date you or anyone like you, you sniveling sorry excuse for a man. I'd rather date a Neanderthal than you any day and by the way I'm taken if you hadn't noticed. Oh wait you couldn't because you were running around thinking with your worthless dick more instead of your brain or whatever is up there in that big ass head."

Paris just sat there sputtering and then glared murderously at her. "Whatever I was just ordered to fuck you and make you fall for me so that you would forget about Eri. Hmph poor fool got an uptight boring ass bitch like you."

I couldn't take it anymore. No one talks about Yuki without me dissolving them into salt. " SHUT IT YOU INSOLENT WHELP!"

My voice carried over miles and had Paris trembling so hard he looked as if he were having a seizure. I think he even pissed his pants as I returned to my actual size and glared death at him.

"You, Paris, are immensely stupid to talk about Yuki in such a way! I will turn you inside out where you sit boy," I said in my all powerful double voice as I slowly walked right up to him and bent down to his eye level. I dropped my voice to its most frightening tone and stared into his eyes, "if you ever speak or so much as breathe her name I will kill you on the spot. Do _not_ tempt me Paris."

"Y-Y-yes s-s-s-sir!"

I smirked and stood back up, "Oh! And don't say anything to that evil traitorous bastard Eros or you will be seeing the rest of your days in the deepest levels of Tartarus." I grinned my sweetest smile and grabbed Yuki as I flashed back to my mansion.

Yuki and I needed to do some planning and fast. Our due date was in two days and I could already feel Zeus's wrath on me. I looked over at Yuki asleep beside me on the couch and knew that if we didn't make it in time, I would take both out punishments no matter the cause.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Please tell me and thanks for staying with me :)**


End file.
